


Edges

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Demon Dean Winchester, First Blade, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Castiel wakes up tied to a bed.





	Edges

Castiel wakes up on something soft, which considering he didn't expect to wake up at all when Dean punched him out, is an even more pleasant surprise. The ropes that hold him immobile are less pleasant, and not at all reassuring.

He lies still, keeps his eyes shut, and listens. Tries to hear anything that might tell him where he is, but it's disturbingly quiet.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean says. "I know you're awake.

Castiel feels the mattress shift beneath the weight of another body, and then something sharp is pressing against the underside of his chin.

"Open your eyes, Cas."

There's no use pretending anymore; he looks up and sees Dean staring down at him, his eyes all-black. He moves his hand, presses the First Blade tighter against Castiel's throat.

"Are you going to kill me, Dean?"

"Nah. Where would be the fun in that?"

"Torture, then?"

"Is that what _you_ want, Cas?"

"I'm the one who's tied up. It doesn't seem like what I want is your primary concern."

Dean lets out a chuckle. The sound sends a chill down Castiel's spine, but he also finds himself growing unexpectedly hard.

Splayed out as he is, he can't hide it from Dean. He smirks, and runs a proprietary hand down Castiel's stomach, but just stops just short of the incriminating bulge. Castiel has to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning.

"Never took you for kinky, Cas."

Throughout all of this, Dean has kept the First Blade steady at Castiel's neck. Now, though, he pulls it away.

"The problem is, you're wearing way too many clothes."

"If you untie me, I can undress." It's not as if they haven't seen each other naked before.

"I think I like you right where you are," Dean says. He tugs at the knot of Castiel's tie with his unoccupied hand, tries to work it loose, but then reconsiders. He brings the First Blade back to Castiel's neck, but instead if pressing it against flesh, he uses it to cut through the tie, to sever buttons, to slice open the undershirt Castiel is wearing. Then he moves back to Castiel's arms, cutting through sleeves until Castiel is lying bare to the waist, on the pile of his torn clothes.

He brings the First Blade back to Castiel's skin, presses the edge against his stomach, just short of enough force to break the skin. "I could open you up, see what you look like inside."

For a moment, Castiel knows fear, but not for himself. If Dean does this, if Dean kills him, and then Sam cures him? He'll never be able to live with himself.

But then Dean pulls the Blade away. He leans down and kisses Castiel, hard, on the mouth. Castiel opens his mouth, lets him in. He shouldn't want this; not tied up and at the edge of a blade, but he's learned a long time ago that he'll take Dean Winchester any way that he can get him.

And by the look on Dean's face, he knows it, too.

Without breaking the kiss, he shifts to lie down, presses his full length against Castiel.

And, human or demon, Castiel knows what Dean likes.

He sucks on Dean's tongue, like he was sucking his cock. Dean lets out a moan and starts grinding against him, rocking his hips. He shifts to straddle Castiel's thigh, the edge of his hip rocking teasingly against Castiel's own erection.

Human Dean was always more concerned with Castiel's pleasure than his own, but demon Dean seems perfectly content to grind one out on his own. Barely a minute passes before he lets out a groan and goes rigid against Castiel, then sags into him, breathing ragged. He closes his eyes and when he opens them they're green, and he looks almost human.

Instinctively, Castiel nuzzles his neck, and for a moment, Dean melts into it.

But then he remembers. He blinks his eye back to black, rolls off of Castiel, and picks up the Blade again.

He grins to himself, and presses the tip of the blade into the inside of Castiel's knee. Rips upward, and he's not careful; Castiel feels it cutting, shallowly on his thigh, as Dean drags it up toward his groin. He repeats the procedure on the other side, and finishes by jerking the Blade through the front of the fabric, then pushes the tattered ruins away.

"Can't pretend you're not enjoying this, Cas."

"Dean, please."

"Please, what?" The fingers of his free hand ghost over Castiel's hard cock. "Jerk you off?" The fingers trace down, Dean cups Castiel's balls in his hand, and Castiel lets out a desperate whimper.

Dean moves his fingers lower, pries Castiel's buttocks apart, brushes a fingertip over the tight pucker of flesh. "I could fuck you," he says. "Right here, right now. Shove myself in dry, rip you open, get you nice and bloody and slick -- "

Castiel isn't even sure, anymore, if his whimper is terror or need. He tries to press himself against that teasing finger, but the angle is all wrong.

And then Dean pulls away entirely.

He presses the edge of the First Blade against the bottom of Castiel's stomach, and Castiel feels the sting as it breaks his skin. His cock twitches, and Dean smirks. He lays the Blade aside, dips his fingers into the welling blood, and begins to trace his fingers on Castiel's stomach.

Castiel raises his head and looks.

Dean has drawn the sigil of banishing.

"How 'bout it, Cas? You wanna go for a ride?"

"Dean, what -- "

Dean presses his hand against the cut, superficial but bloody. Then he ducks his head and wraps his lips around Castiel's cock. He presses down, taking all of it in one stroke.

Demons, Castiel realizes, don't need to breathe.

And apparently they have no gag reflexes, either.

Dean hollows his cheeks and pulls off of Castiel, slowly, keeping suction, letting him feel every inch. Then he sucks him down again. He cups Castiel's balls with his free hand, and Castiel arches up into Dean's mouth.

Dean moans; Castiel feels it vibrating along his cock. That's all it takes to tip Castiel over the edge; he cries out as his body jerks and Dean slams his bloodied hand on the sigil on Castiel's belly, and he finds himself tumbling through the air. He slams to earth and spills into the cool night air; his seed landing on pale, sandy soil.

For a moment, all he can do is lie there, as aftershocks shudder through him.

He comes back to himself, and realizes; he has no idea where he is. Worse, his shirt and coat have been left behind wherever Dean took him, and his pants are barely hanging on, in tatters around his ankles.

But he's alive and that's the first hopeful sign he's had in months, because maybe that means that, even as a demon, there's enough left of Dean that he can still reach him.


End file.
